1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to amusement devices for pets, and in particular to an internally powered cat toy which is able to move by itself, or in response to external commands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cats have been around since the time of the Egyptian pharaohs, and their owners have sought to entertain them in various ways over the centuries. Notoriously playful animals, especially when young, cats are also driven by instinctual hunting desires to chase moving objects, particularly objects that may only vaguely resemble a mouse. Cat owners are required to simulate lifelike motion of the various cat toys which are available in order to keep their pets amused. Cats soon lose interest in an object that does not move, and the effort involved in keeping a cat amused soon causes the average cat owner's enthusiasm to pall.